Harsh Light of Day, My way
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: What if Buffy and Spike had teamed up against Parker in Harsh Light of Day? This is what would have happened. COMPLETE And REVISED!!
1. Harsh Light of Day, My way (1/?)

Author: Slayer Chica  
  
Title: Harsh Light of Day, My way(1/?)  
  
Summary: Basically I took the last part of Harsh light of day and add a S/B twist, I'll let you read it to find out more. S/B  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these lovely characters. Only Joss has those rights.  
  
Rating: PG 13 for bad language.  
  
Distribution: You can place this on your site if you want, just email me back to tell me where. This story, among a few others, is already housed at www.fanfiction.net  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it. Parker had just used her to get what he wanted. * That little son of a b… Err, that bast…. I so want to kill him. Oh look, guess who just came up behind the little brat. Spike. He found that damn little ring and he just saw it all happen. I bet now he is going to rub it in my face. * Buffy thought to her self, not even asking herself why she cared what Spike thought of her.  
  
But instead Spike walked around Parker, and crossed over to Buffy. His arms slid around her before she could protest. She heard him whisper in a voice that only slayers and vampires could hear, "Play along with me."  
  
His voice sounded upset, about what she didn't know. Buffy then realizing what Spike was going to do nodded just enough that Spike could tell she was agreeing to play.  
  
Spike quickly started to smirk at Parker, "So Buffy, did you have fun messing with this boy."  
  
Buffy forced a smirk on to her face, nodded as she said in a haughty voice, "Yes love, but he didn't last long."  
  
Spike turned his head from side to side looking over Parker, then nodding slowly, he said in an equally haughty voice, "I bet he didn't, but then again most humans are not suited for the likes of us." Buffy almost cracked up at the look of confusion and anger that spread across Parker's face, as they talked like he was just a lab specimen.  
  
She managed to keep her cool, even though what Spike was hinting at. "I know, I don't even know why a bothered with this weakling. I mean, if I wanted to I could have squashed him like a bug." Buffy said loudly to Spike.  
  
Spike shook his head with laughter, 'She isn't so bad at this. She is not so stiff and righteous as she usually is. I like it when a woman can do this kind of thing. That's my slayer for you. I really should make her mine.'  
  
Looking down at the small girl, seeing all the waves coming off of her, he made his decision. 'We'll deal with this first. The maybe later….'  
  
Then talking like Parker wasn't there, "You're right luv, as always. I don't know why you had to play the part of the little innocent girl though." He said honestly to Buffy, whom for a moment looked angry, but then seeing the real meaning behind his words, smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to fit in for once. But I guess it didn't work out as well as I planned." Buffy told Spike truthfully, even though Parker was still listening.  
  
Spike looked into her eyes completely understanding before he continued on with their little scheme. "Well kitten, I won the bet. I told you most of these older human boys are little sluts. But I won't hold that against you love, for believing in the good of people." Buffy looked into Spike's eyes as he spoke; he was being so sincere with her. She smiled shyly at him. Parker on the other hand exploded, he had had enough.  
  
"Who are you calling a weakling? As for a slut, that girl is a total hoe." He said in a stuck up voice. Spike's grip tightened around Buffy's body.  
  
He was angry, Buffy could sense it. The anger was rolling off Spike now like nothing she had ever witnessed before.  
  
"How dare you call my girl a slut." Spike hissed at the child. The stupid little kid had suggested his Buffy was a slut? How dare he. Spike then let Buffy go as he slip around to the front of her, almost as if to protect her from Parker's words.  
  
"You, you sod, are the one who mistreated her. I am going to teach you not to mess with what is mine you bleeding bastard. You think that she is just another freshman to pick on, another notch to place on your pole? Let me tell you something, boy, you would be lucky if you are even a speck on the ground she walks on. I am going to make you pay for what you just said." The rush of words just flowed from his lips, as all the emotions for the slayer seeped out within a matter of seconds.  
  
'Now I know why Dru left me. Must have known I had a thing for the slayer.' Spike thought.  
  
*Whoa when did I become his girl? His, he says. I really should hurt Spike for this. I mean I am not his… Even though that would be really nice. What am I thinking, He is just playing around to help me get bac.. No, I really don't think he is acting anymore.* She watched as Spike shift his posture, getting ready for a fight.  
  
* Oh god, I have to stop this. What if he hurts Park.. What am I saying? Let him hurt the little bleeding basta…. Whoa Spike speech! What is going on?* Then Buffy realized she didn't care. She wanted to hurt Parker. To get back at him for what he had done to her, even though it seemed childish.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Parker asked haughtily to Spike. "You can't touch me, it is not my fault that your little prostitute didn't like it. She isn't even that good."  
  
Buffy was hurt deeply as the boy echoed Angelus words, but Spike squeezed her hand that she just realized he was holding, making her feel better. Then he turned around; a question was in his eyes. Buffy for a moment didn't know what he was asking, and then she realized what it was.  
  
She knew she shouldn't say yes, it was wrong. If she said yes, she would probably regret it later. But… Parker had hurt her, even though it was just mentally. She wanted justice. No, not justice, she wanted revenge. Before she could think anymore, she nodded yes. Spike grinned, he hadn't thought she would agree but it was obvious to him that she was hurting. He didn't like to see her hurt like that, this boy had to pay for his crime against her.  
  
He turned towards Parker; a grin still plastered on his face. "What can I do?"  
  
Spike went into game face, a demonic grin on his face. Parker's eyes widened in fear, ^Oh my lord…^ Parker's thoughts trailed off as Spike got closer to him.  
  
"W…what are you." Parker asked Spike. Not answering, Spike just grinned some more. Then he punched Parker, Parker tried to fight back, but this thing was too strong. It grabbed him and bit down on his neck. Parker felt his blood leaving his body. He saw Buffy standing not to far away. Her face was emotionless.  
  
*Why should I care if Spike is hurting him.* Parker pleaded with his eyes for her to help him. Buffy look at him for a moment, then her eyes softened.  
  
She walked over to Spike and said in an angry voice, "Stop it now Spike." She pulled Spike off the boy.  
  
*Why am I doing this? Why did I let Spike do this?* Buffy thought to herself as she watched blood trickle from the boy's neck. Spike looked surprised for a moment, his game face slipping away. Looking into her angry eyes, he realized that maybe she didn't feel the same.  
  
'Why would she?' Spike depressingly thought, "She is the slayer. But I don't understand why she would allow this wanker to take advantage over her.'  
  
Parker looked happy, "Why Buffy, I knew you cared. Thank yo…"  
  
*Why are you so happy. I didn't do this for you! I want… I want… I want to finish what Spike started.* Realizing what she desired, Buffy spun around and hit the boy across the face, knocking him twenty feet away and successfully stunning him.  
  
Then she turned around to Spike, and shrugged at Spike's surprised face. "What? I couldn't let you let you have all the fun." Buffy said softly as she started to walk toward Parker.  
  
Spike smiled as he caught up with her and watched her turn the boy over violently. 'Slayer likes to play rough.' Spike thought happily 'We're not that different, are we Slayer?' She had her 'If you mess with me, you'll pay' face on. Spike loved that face.  
  
"Parker," His slayer said in a frosty voice, "if I ever catch you hurting another girl, or talking about me, I will personally come and destroy any chance of you producing children." And before Parker could recover enough to be arrogant, she punched him in the face again.  
  
Then she stepped back, looking down at him, before sliding back into Spike's arms. Spike was chuckling at his baby's fun, before moving forward, Buffy still in his arms.  
  
"What can I say boy, my baby likes to play." He said in a voice full of humor. But then his eyes and tone switch to cold and deadly seriousness "But if I ever catch you talking about her again or saying anything like you just did…. Well, you will find out why they named me Spike."  
  
Buffy felt proud somehow, 'he really cares about me. Spike, William the Bloody cares about me!' She smiled as she cuddled further into his arms. Spike felt Buffy relax finally, he smiled.  
  
Then turning her around so that he could look into her eyes, he saw that she knew he cared. Deciding to show her how much he really cared, he brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
* Well this is different. * Buffy thought to herself idly, * I never kissed Angel after he had been drinking blood. Tastes kind of coppery. Not bad. Wait … This is wrong, but …Spike really cares. He really does. And I think I care about him too. What the hell, I'll do anything to be with him. I'd go bad for him, for his love.*  
  
She gasped slightly as she came to her realization. Spike thinking that the gasp meant that she didn't want him to be kissing her, stopped and turned away. Buffy sensing why he turned away, after puzzling for a moment about it; quickly turned him around looking into his eyes making him see why she had gasped.  
  
It was fun to watch Spike's eyes light up as he realized that his feelings where not one sided. 'She cares too!!!' Then before either of them could say anything, they heard Parker rapidly talking about the police and how they were going to be arrested for assault. Buffy and Spike looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.  
  
Then Buffy stopped laughing, and moved toward the little brat. "You wouldn't dare care the police." She said knowingly in her frosty voice, "Plus it wouldn't matter if you did. They wouldn't care." Now she was lying through her teeth. Buffy knew they would care, oh yeah they would care. Spike sensing that Buffy was actually worried about him calling the police, joined into the conversation. He released Buffy for a moment, bending down to whisper to the boy.  
  
"We'll be out of this country before you can even dial the number." The tone of voice allowed Buffy to see that he would protect her no matter what. Buffy was shocked, another country would mean… abandoning her slayer duties and her family. But that wasn't what really shocked her, no the idea that he was willing to protect her like that was the kicker. Why should anything else matter.  
  
Spike decided this was a good time to exit, grabbed Buffy's hand. But before they left, Buffy turned around and whispered loudly to Parker. "You asked what he was? He's a vampire, you bloody idiot."  
  
Then pausing for a moment, (not noticing again her use of Spike speech.) and looking very thoughtful. "I guess I should thank you. With out this I wouldn't have found myself a partner to live with again."  
  
Parker managed to sputter out a question in his state of fear, "Are you one too?" Spike watched to see what her answer would be, wondering if she would lie.  
  
Buffy looked into Parker's eyes, she shook her, "No, I am not." On seeing Parker's fear diminish slightly, Buffy smirked, "But I am just as dangerous as one… And who knows what I will be tomorrow. Life is strange like that."  
  
Spike grinned, he had like that answer, she hadn't told what she was but made sure Parker knew she was powerful. Especially the part about 'who knows what I will be tomorrow.' 'My maybe, just became possible.' Spike thought.  
  
Then turning to go and grabbing Spike's hand up again. They got twenty feet away before they kissed again. Parker could have sworn he heard a thanks whisper from somewhere.  
  
"Giles I don't know where she is." Willow said panicking as she talked on the phone. "She has been gone for two days. What am I suppose to think?"  
  
Pausing for a moment as she listened to the person on the other line, then nodding decisively, "Yes, I think you should call him up too. Though I really hate too."  
  
Nodding again, she sighed, "Yeah, maybe he would have a better time at finding her then we do. I mean we don't have much to go on, 'cept the note." Listening to Giles talk some more.  
  
"I guess so. But I don't believe it. Well I will talk to you soon. Bye Giles." Willow hung up the phone, and cried. On the bedside table lay a note.  
  
It simply said, 'I am okay Willow. I have found someone new. Spike. I'll come back, but we have a little bonding to do first. love Buffy.'  
  
Tbc  
  
Should I??? 


	2. Harsh Light of Day, My way (part 2/?)

Author: Slayer Chica  
  
Title: Harsh Light of Day, My way (2/?)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, Joss owns 'em, I just come up with new plots for 'em.  
  
Summary: I played around with Harsh Light of Day and added a definite S/B twist. (So in other words I didn't like where the ship was going on the show, so I decided to take the matter into my own, inexperinced hands. God save us all)  
  
Rating: Humm PG 13, at least for now  
  
Author's note: okay this is just a little different from the first part because someone told me I better have Buffy at least having some problems with.. errr her wanting to, well just read it and you'll find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When you said we were going to leave the country I didn't think you were serious." Buffy said whispered to Spike as they got off the plane in London.  
  
Spike smirked as they walked toward the gates, "If you didn't think I was serious, then why did you call and tell your mother that we were if you didn't believe me?"  
  
Buffy shrugged as she walked. Then in a soft voice as if she was ashamed she told him about what had happened the previous summer. "I ran away Spike, last summer, after Angelus. I couldn't deal, sending Angel to hell I mean."  
  
Spike nodded slowly, absorbing pieces of the puzzle that was her life, while he tried to figure out how it applied to now.  
  
When she stopped, Spike raised his hand and motioned her to continue. "I was a suspect in the murder of Kendra, the other slayer. The one Drusilla killed."  
  
She sighed, pausing for a moment, then continuing, "My mom had thrown me out of the house and had told me if I left to do this crazy thing to stop Angelus, then I could never come back."  
  
Spike watched as tears flowed down his kitten's eyes as she remembered all that had happened. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and directed her towards a bench outside of the airport. Then as he held her, he listened to her non-stop recount it all.  
  
"When I finally came home, I was treated with this uncomfortable and stiff politeness. Then they all attacked me about runaway later on, but I suppose it was my fault. I.. I should have told them I was all right. That's why I told my mom." She said sadly but taking it up like it was her duty to do.  
  
Spike just stared into space for a moment in thought, now understanding why she had left a note to Willow and told Joyce; that was before turning Buffy towards him, he spoke words he felt she need to hear.  
  
"Look luv, I know this probably won't make it right but I think it sounds like you need to get away. Not saying that was the best way to do it, but I think you need to find yourself. Just like you still have to now. A part of life is about constantly evaluating yourself, and finding what you need to get done and what you have to do to be happy." He looked down at her tear stained face, with the palm of his hand he brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
She looked at Spike for a moment, then blurted out, "I wanted to kill him." Spike looked puzzled for a moment before registering what she had just said with the previous events of the past two days.  
  
Spike looked back at her, he asked softly, "Parker?" Buffy nodded yes, tears running down her face. Spike deciding to take a shot in the dark, stating in absolute certainty "And now you feel guilty, is that right pet?" Buffy nodded again.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, then Buffy finally spoke. "I really wanted to get him back for hurting me. Does that make me a bad person?" Her voice was choked with fear and sadness.  
  
Spike smiled at the question she had asked, for the first time realizing how much he loved her. He took her hand in his and looking straight in to her eyes, he answered her question. "No, luv it doesn't" He had said it with so much conviction, it startled Buffy slightly.  
  
"W..What do you mean? I wanted to…" She started to ask, but Spike cut her off. "Wanted is the key word Buffy." Buffy stared at him for a moment not understanding what he was saying, Spike smiled at her before explaining what he meant.  
  
"Now pet, you must understand it has been a long time since I was human, so you must pardon me if I am rusty at this, but if I remember correctly humans often say things or think about killing someone when that person has made them increasingly angry."  
  
  
  
Buffy was trying to grasp the concept but failing to do so, "How so Spike?" Buffy asked in a way that reminded him of his little sister asking him all sorts of why questions when he was human, like a child seeking wisdom of someone older then them.  
  
Spike sighed, before remembering something that his slayer could relate this concept to. "Pet have you ever seen the movie 'Twelve Angry Men?'"  
  
Buffy nodded, "I saw the original, I thought it was really good. But what does it have to do with this?" Spike nodded in agreement and then persevered with the topic at hand.  
  
"Remember when juror three was furious at juror eight because he called him a sadist. Do you remember what he said and what happened?" Spike asked Buffy calmly.  
  
Buffy nodded, "The other jurors grabbed him to try and calm him down. He said 'to let me go, I'm gonna kill him….'"  
  
Then Buffy stared surprised, then continued, finally understanding, "But he didn't. Juror eight had tricked him into saying it so he could prove his point that the boy could have said it, or even thought it, and never commit the murder. Just like I did with Parker, except I hurt him."  
  
Spike nodded at her omission, "Now you see pet? People think those kind of things all the time, and never do them. Sometimes they hurt the other people, but rarely does it actually occur that they kill them out of anger."  
  
Buffy nodded understanding, then she finally smiled at him, "I guess I can see your point. Thanks Spike I really needed someone to rationalize with me." She gently kissed him, and then when she drew back she saw two things she thought she would never see direct towards her three days ago in Spike's eyes.  
  
"So pet," Spike said breaking into her thoughts, "Why don't you and me get this show on the road."  
  
"Well if we have too.." Buffy said in mock annoyance, but failing to act totally annoyed due to her grinning in anticipation.  
  
Jumping back to her previous thoughts as they walked out hand and hand into the London night. She remembered what she had seen in Spike's eyes. Understanding and love.  
  
  
  
In a secret meeting, in a mansion not to far from where Buffy and Spike were, thirteen men talked about the future of their group, and what would be needed to be done to secure that future. On the table there lay a series of files that where up for discussion.  
  
One the top was a picture of Buffy clipped to a file below it, and on the top of that file was one word. TERMINATE.  
  
TCB??? 


	3. Harsh Light of Day, My way (3/?)

Author: Slayer Chica  
  
Title: Harsh Light of Day, My way. (part 3)  
  
Feedback: Please Do!! smiles.  
  
Rating: PG 13 for implied situations  
  
Summary: You already know it, it is a take on Harsh Light of Day (Duh!!) With a definite S/B twist.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters, no matter how much I want to own Spike and the rest. Joss owns them I just suggest what could have been or what can be.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Angel said, practically yell at the Scoobies. "My Buffy would never, in her right mind, do this kind of thing!"  
  
As Angel looked around Giles' apartment, he saw no one supported him. They all couldn't believe it but they all knew it was true what had happened.  
  
Giles' was the first one to speak up, "Yes, while it is quite unbelievable, it is certainly true. Buffy has left to go off somewhere with Spike."  
  
Giles moved over towards Angel, handing him the note that Buffy had left to Willow. "She left this note to Willow. And she even called her mother and told her where she was going. As to the location, Joyce will not share that information with us. Claiming that the two 'need some alone time.'" Giles' said explaining the situation to Angel.  
  
"Something must have made Buffy go off with Spike, a spell he cast or something. My Buf...""Angel started to lecture the Scoobies, when Cordelia interrupted him.  
  
"She is not yours any more Angel. You left her. She moved on. DEAL with IT." Cordelia said in her normal tactlessness.  
  
Angel glared at Cordelia, opening his mouth to say something. It shut when he saw all of the room, except him, was in agreement with Cordelia.  
  
The phone rang just then and everyone stared at it. They all hoped it was Buffy calling to say she was coming home. No one moved to pick it up. Giles finally pick it up after the fifth ring.  
  
"Hello, yes this is Rupert Giles, what can I do for…." Giles' face paled and everyone one in the room prepared themselves for the worse.  
  
"Yes I understand. I can see the urgency behind this. We will be prepared." Then Giles' hung up the phone, before anyone could ask the dread question, Giles spoke. "That was a friend of mine from the Council." He managed to say calmly, everyone started to panic, all of them scared for the next words.  
  
"He was calling to inform me that the Council is planning to eliminate Buffy." Everyone gasped.  
  
Angel just stared, "Are you sure you didn't misunderstand and he actually said that Spike killed Buffy."  
  
Giles glared at Angel, "Yes I am certain and if you actually want to save Buffy you must put aside your jealously of Buffy and Spike being together. If what Buffy said to Joyce was true, then I believe Buffy will be safe with Spike, based on his previous relationship with Drusilla."  
  
All the people nodded with understanding, except of Angel. Angel looked puzzled; he couldn't seem to grasp the concept that Giles had alluded to.  
  
"What was it that she told Joyce?" He asked Giles. Everyone stared at him like he was stupid. Xander couldn't believe that Angel had no idea of what Buffy told her mother.  
  
"Oh come one dead Boy, think about it. He loved and protected Drusilla. Everyone who had just one glance of them together should know that. It was obvious." Xander said plainly.  
  
Angel looked from Xander to Giles, his eyes begging Giles to give him the answer. To tell him what Xander said was untrue.  
  
Giles looked at him and said simply, "Xander is right, for once. Buffy had told her mother just that. That Spike loved her, and would, and already had protected her. That he was willing to protect her. From anything and anyone." Angel just stared at Giles, knowing that there was more.  
  
"She also told her that she was in love with him as well. And if any one tried to break them up, they would pay the price." The look on Angel's face was pure horror.  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike as they walked toward the hotel. He had already done so much to make her safe. Just after they arrived when they heard from an old fledging of Spike's that the council was planning to kill her.  
  
Spike and Buffy both assumed that the council had no clue that she was in here in London, but just to be on the safe side, they had paid a visit to the Council house. Pretending to be just some people whose car broke down in the middle of the night. The council reps had just let them in, so that they could 'phone' for help. Once inside they had knock out the guards.  
  
It had been fun and definitely new for Buffy. Then they had left a little something for the watchers to hopefully drawn their attention away from Buffy., a message left in 'blood' that threatened the lives of all the slayers-in-waiting. (Though Buffy hadn't been to fond of this part of the message.) They had demanded the files on Buffy. They knew the council would just hand them over, in order to get Buffy killed. Which wasn't going to happen.  
  
They had signed Spike's name to it to make it sound scarier and more threatening toward the council then just some unknown vampire.  
  
'It was funny when I suggested we write all of the vamps names in his old group. He looked like he was going to be sick.' Buffy thought to herself cynically. 'He looked really relieved when I told him I was just joking though. I think he would have a heart attack if they were all back together again. Don't know why he would though.'  
  
Any ways they also told the council to leave the documents at the Tower of London. Then they were gonna surprise them, and scare them shitless... A strong master vampire, known for killing to slayers and a Vampire slayer who had averted more apocalypses then any other slayer together as a team.  
  
It was going to be loads of fun. But it also scared Buffy, she wasn't sure if it would work. She wasn't sure she really wanted to this. No, not sure, positive that she wanted to do it, she just didn't know though about if it was going to work.  
  
"Spike," Buffy asked as they walked into their hotel room, "do you think this is going to work?"  
  
Spike turned around and on seeing the fear that she was going to die in her eyes, he pulled her to him. "No se preocupe mi pantera. Trabajará mi amor. La vida será buena para nosotros entonces, nadie van pealar con nosotros entonces." He said knowingly as he twirled her around.  
  
She giggled at his words, understanding most of them. All he had basically said was not to worry, that it would all work out, and once they got finished with the council, no one would mess with them.  
  
He had taken up teaching her Spanish since they got on the plane in Sunnyhell's airport. Since then, He had been teaching her a few words a night after finding that it seemed to comfort her. Buffy had started to pick it up pretty fast, which surprised her since she had had so much trouble with French.  
  
'It must be the teacher.' Buffy thought to herself. Either way Spike was amazingly right, after this not many in the vampire world would mess with them.  
  
Together they made a powerful team. What happened at the Council house was just one example of it. On the way back they had gotten into a fight with some other master vampires that wanted to have the honor of killing a slayer. They hadn't realized who Spike was. They were literally just a bag of bloody bones before Buffy and Spike staked them.  
  
"My pantera lets get some sleep before we have our fun tomorrow night." Spike said softly as he watched his love dance around the bedroom of the hotel.  
  
Buffy just smiled and whispered to him. "I have a better idea.." That night Spike finally claimed his slayer as his mate, and she claimed him as hers. Now their promise to each other was sealed in blood and love. 


	4. Harsh Light of Day, My way (4/?)

Author: Slayer Chica  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where do you think she is Giles?" Willow asked worriedly after waiting three days and having no sign of Buffy.  
  
Life was getting stressful in Sunnydale. Angel was driving everyone nuts by suggesting every five minutes to try and go find her. The fact that he still didn't get by leaving her that he no longer had any claim over her. Joyce still refused to tell them where Buffy and Spike where.  
  
Giles was frantically calling everyone he knew to try and find and warn Buffy about the Council. Everyone was in hell it seemed with Buffy missing. But at least this time they knew she was all right, maybe not exactly safe, but okay. It was still though, in their mind immature for her to run off with Spike, but who hadn't do crazy things in their lifetimes.  
  
  
  
Giles finally looked up from his research at Willow, he paused for a moment before replying, "I have no idea Willow, I have no idea." He paused for a moment before continuing, to wipe his glasses on his clothes. "I don't like this any better then anyone else here, but I am trying my best to at least make sure Buffy has a safety net to protect her. God only knows what kind of trouble Spike is getting her into."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Spike this is awesome!!" Buffy cried out as Spike handed her the gift that he had bought while she was eating at the diner.  
  
It was a necklace with a small metal stake on it. It wasn't like any gift that any of her friends, Angel, or family had ever given her. Well other then Mandi, who had given her a elaborately craved stake for her eighteenth birthday. But Spike's gift out ranked that one.  
  
"You are welcome slayer." Spike said softy as he took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. Then kissing her neck gently on the sensitive pulse, while Buffy looked at her necklace in the mirror.  
  
"Where did you find it Spike?" Buffy asked as she played with the stake, before turning around to face her love with eyes full of adoration.  
  
Spike smiled widely for he had feared she wouldn't like the present at all. But then again he should have known better that she would like it, it wasn't as if Buffy was like Drusilla.  
  
"I saw it in a store window as I was passing after I got done feeding. It was just sitting there, waiting for the right person to claim it. I just knew that it was meant to belong to you, Buffy. I hope you like it." Spike said almost shyly to her.  
  
Buffy grinned at him like a child on Christmas morning that had just opened the toy that they had wanted the most, "Like it? I love it Spike!" She kissed him hard and passionately before turning back to the mirror to look at the necklace again on her. Then after staring at the necklace for a few moments, she nodded almost solemnly, "You're right love, it is almost like it was made for me."  
  
Spike was so happy that she liked it so much. He wanted to treat his girl right. His girl, yes that is what she was now wasn't it. Truly his girl for she had claimed him also. For a human, she had extremely sharp teeth. He had been worried about her for sometime, ever since he had seen her that night with Parker. Spike could tell that her was a player, but he thought Buffy could handle the situation.  
  
He had been wrong. 'It wasn't really her fault though. She is still innocent and naïve about somethings with love. Buffy is practically a virgin.' Spike thought to himself. 'The boy used some pick up lines that probably made her feel like he knew her and would be the one, and he used her. My Slayer. I was so angry at her at first. I wanted to strangle her for sleeping with him, for not being able to see through him. Sometimes I forget she is still so very young.'  
  
He smiled then as he thought of Parker's face when he and the slayer had teamed up against him. 'He was practically peeing his pants, the pillock was. He deserved every punch and every drop of blood I took from him pulled out of him. He deserved it for hurting my Buffy.'  
  
Then reflecting on what had happened again that he found that he was extremely happy that he chose to help Buffy instead of hurting her some more. This way it was more rewarding for the both of them. God only knows what would have happened if he had done what he had planned to do, attacking her only would have made her hate him so more.  
  
"Now come on pet, we have a little shopping to do before we pay our little visit to the Tower." Spike said with a secretive smile on his face.  
  
Buffy turned around to face him, her eyes full of surprise, "What are we going shopping for Spike?" She asked timidly.  
  
Spike looked at her, his face wore a mask of mock shock. "Why Slayer, I thought you would want to get some more clothes to wear since you only seem to have one pair." He paused for a moment as if he was considering something, "Unless you just want to wear those same clothes again without washing them, or maybe even wear mine."  
  
Buffy glared at him for a moment, but then broke out into a wide grin. "Oh tough decision Spike. To wear these clothes or to get some new ones. Hmm. .." She broke off, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door.  
  
"So where are we going in such a hurry pet?" Spike asked , although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Shopping of course!" She stopped walking as soon as she got out of the hotel. Buffy had no clue where she was.  
  
She turned to face Spike, the asked, "Um, Spike where are we and where are the shops?" Spike just laughed as he directed her towards the stores.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Grandfather, just wondering why is the council after this slayer? I know she is a rebel and all but … it shouldn't matter should it." The twenty year old asked her grandfather, "So big deal the council can't control her. They weren't able to control the first ones either."  
  
Her grandfather just shook his head, "I don't know my child. The council has lost sight of its purpose now a days, perhaps it lost it centuries ago. The only thing standing between it and total corruption is the few rebellious watchers that are left in this mortal world."  
  
The girl nodded then sighing, "So what do you want me to do for you this time?"  
  
"I want you to find and protect this girl. She seems to have disappeared with her, err.. boyfriend. My friend believes that she and him are in immediate danger." Her grandfather stated with the utter most certainty.  
  
"Okay," the girl nodded slowly. "So I find this girl and the vamp, and keep the Council from killing them. Right?" Her grandfather nodded, the girl turned to leave the room.  
  
The man looked down at the book in front of him. His eyes got wide and panicky for a moment. "Oh, and Dia?" Her grandfather called out to the girl.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" He looked her directly in the eyes and spoke in a commanding voice.  
  
"Don't let them get separated, they have to stay together."  
  
The girl looked confused at his words , "Why is that so important?"  
  
The man looked down again, "These two will be needed." Her grandfather spoke so indirectly, but Dia caught it the meaning.  
  
"Understood. I will do it as you said." She turned and left the room.  
  
Sam looked down at his book and then up into the ceiling. "Oh yes, I may not agree with this way, but I will see it fulfilled."  
  
On his desk lay a book of prophecies and there on the page was highlighted a date and an inscription. 'In the turn of the twentieth century of the Lord, the bound will be reestablished." All the rest of the document was faded except the last three words. "…hell on earth."  
  
  
  
TCB.. or should I not? 


	5. Harsh Light of Day, My Way (5/?)

Author: Slayer Chica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own though I really really want to own them.  
  
  
  
"I like this Spike!" Buffy cried as she looked around the store full of goodies. It had every thing from conventional clothes to leather halters and pants to exotic stuff.  
  
Wild jewelry was everywhere. It was a bad girl's play ground. One in which Buffy couldn't wait to join in on. Spike watched as she wandered around the store looking at all sorts of goodies. Then on of the sales clerks came out and offered to help her pick out some new clothes.  
  
Spike decided this was a good time to go over, especially since the article of clothing the woman was showing Buffy was causing her to blush. He quickly crossed over to his love, slipping his arms around.  
  
"So pet, how is the shopping coming?" He asked softly as he looked down into her eyes. Buffy looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Spike," she whispered so softly that the woman could hear one word she said. "I-I know you would like this kinda thing, b-but I don't think I am quite ready to be so.. so.."  
  
Spike smiled down at her, "Risky pet?" Buffy nodded so ashamed, that it made Spike's heart sink. "Luv, you know I would never push you to do anything or wear anything you didn't feel comfortable."  
  
She looked up to protest that she should, but Spike cut her off. "Slayer, Buffy look at me, I know you feel intimated by my, err, sexual experience, but I don't want you to do anything just to make me believe that you are not a child. I will never treat you as one." He paused for a moment and then continued, "I know one day you will feel comfortable with your sexuality, but I am not going to push you just because I like them and feel comfortable with them. If you don't feel comfortable or want to do these things, we won't. Do you understand luv?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, again there was admiration in her eyes for him. He was nothing like her other partners, who had always seemed to put pressure on her. Whether it meant to act older or to try things she didn't like.  
  
Turning to the women, "I think I would like to some leather pants and some tank tops." Then she turned to Spike, "Thanks Spike. Why don't you go and find that book we talked about earlier?"  
  
Spike stared at her for a moment puzzled and then the statement's meaning finally dawned on him. "Pet are you sure about this?" He asked gently, Buffy nodded slightly, a smile present on her lips.  
  
"Yes Spike, I am sure. But you find out what we need to know first." Spike was barely able to contain himself, he quickly bent down to kiss his girl passionately. When he finally released her from his clutches she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
"I love you Spike." Buffy said finally when she was able to breath again.  
  
"I love you to pantera. Te amo Buffy." The embarrassed shopkeeper was trying to hid her face, she had never seen something so passion it before, it was almost like a dream. Buffy finally saw her embarrassment.  
  
"Spike you better get going to get that book." She said in a rough, passion filled voice that was accompanied by a sexy wink. Spike looked disappointed, but her saw that promising wink.  
  
"Right on it luv." He headed out the door, passing a twenty year old girl who had just entered the store. The girl recognized him as he swept out of the building.  
  
^Shit, that's the dude. God how am I going to be able to protect them both if they separate. God damn it.^ Then the girl got an idea, she scanned the building for the slayer. Upon seeing her, Dia ran over to her.  
  
"Mistress," She said as reverently as she could, "Master Spike has sent me to fetch you." Dia was going to kill her grandfather after this was over, ^First my charges are both stubborn and willful. Now I am to play fledging to her boyfriend. Oh well if it keeps me close enough to them to protect them, then I guess it is worth it, isn't it?^  
  
Buffy looked over at the girl vampire, "Spike sent you? Why is that dearie?" Buffy asked the girl carefully, not sure if she was to trust this girl or not.  
  
Dia stared at her for a moment before replying, "The master feels that it is not safe for you two to be separated my mistress." Buffy was satisfied with that answer and motioned for Dia to lead her to Spike.  
  
Dia lead her quickly out of the shop with Buffy trailing behind with bags of clothes and other goodies.  
  
Before she left though, she turned back to the saleswoman. "About that item that you showed me earlier, send it to the hotel on Maple street, room 889."  
  
The woman nodded, she knew well to obey this girl for she was Spike's companion. She knew better then argue with someone in that position. "Yes, it will be down right away miss." Buffy smiled as she turned away towards Dia who was trying not to act impatient waiting for her.  
  
"Lead on." Buffy command her, and Dia did as she was told. They set off for the old bookstore that contained the book that Buffy and Spike wanted so badly.  
  
"I believe it is in our best interest to give the files to the vampire Spike." Travers stated to the rest of the twelve. "It is the only way we will successfully be rid of the girl."  
  
The members mummered in an agreement. "Yes what better way to make it look like it is an accident, then to have her being killed by the one creature that she was meant to be with."  
  
One of the council members said softly from the shadows. All the members looked out him strangely.  
  
"Why do you say that my brother? What do you mean?" Travers asked the man.  
  
The man looked up at them smiling, "She is the one to bring the bond back in place. Give him the files and the prophecy will be destroyed and we, gentleman will have complete control of the slayer until the end of time."  
  
With that the man withdrew from the shadows into the light. His face was twisted and scared. Travers bent his head down,  
  
"Forgive me sir for questioning you, I did not recognize your voice. " His voice was full of fear. "It shall be down as you say so…Mr. Wyndam-Pryce."  
  
The man nodded as he looked down at the girl's picture that still lay on the table. "We deliver the files tonight, anything suspicious happens you know what to do."  
  
Then he turned around with Buffy's picture in his hand. He walked over to the fireplace and threw it in. Then he was gone and the picture shot up into smoke. A voice could be heard singing, "in London, the slayer will die tonight."  
  
 TCB…… 


	6. Harsh Light of Day, My Way (part6/?)

Title: Harsh Light of Day (6/?)

Author: Slayer Chica

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or the ship cuz of that stupid little grr monster!! I hate you!!

Summary: Read previous parts. It is S/B and it is AU off of Harsh Light of Day. What else is there for me to say?

Distrubution: You place it or put it on your site if you like, (I know I am not that good of a writer.) just let me or my email holder (aka sister Andra) know. Kay?

Feedback: Please. Do send some to either FeyofIreland@yahoo.com or Aileengirl@juno.com 

"This is the bookstore, mistress." Dia told Buffy knowingly as they reached the entrance of a dilapidated building with a faded and chipped sign in front of it. Buffy nodded slowly but made no move to enter. "You know you really can't meet up with your honey if you don't go inside. The inside isn't going to come to you, Buffy." Dia said in a friendly joking manner. Buffy looked over at her with a smile on her face and let out a small chuckle. "That's cute! I like it." She said in a warm voice, before she walked into the shop. Buffy instantly spotted Spike talking to the man behind the counter. Quietly as she could she creeped up behind him and then grapped him. Spike jumped so high up into the air, that it seemed almost like he would touch the sky. 'I should have known I was going to have to have a fight.' Spike thought as he got pumped up for one. Only to find when he turned around that it was only Buffy and an another girl, not a bunch of demons, standing behind him. "Slayer! What in the blazes are you doing here? I thought you were shopping." 

Spike asked his mate surprised as hell. Buffy looked at him strangely, "Spike, didn't you send this fledgling to come and get me. She said that you said that it wasn't a good idea to be separated." Buffy looked at Spike as he shook his head. She turned towards the stoic girl who was still standing beside her. *Did she lie to me? Was it all a trick?* Buffy thought to herself as she watched the girl. Spike looked over at the girl too. 'I have seen her before, but where? Maybe she is one of my minions. But one can never be to sure." He marched over to the girl vamp. ^Oh Shit, shit shit.^ Dia repeated in her head over and over again. 

"Girl, who are you and what do you want." Spike demanded of her, Buffy came up beside him and he slipped his arm around her waist. ^Think Dia think!!^ "My name I-is Dia, master. " ^So far so good.^ Dia thought as she began to speak again. "I-I saw you leaving the shop and noticed that there were some men who looked suspicious. I thought possibly that they were from the council, sent to kill your mistress." Dia managed to get out. Then deciding to lay it on thick. She said, "I just wanted to make sure that no harm would come to her." Spike just started laughing, "Hello Dia, long time no see." Dia stared at him for a moment, then a light seemed to turn on over her features, "Spike?" Her voice seemed pleasantly surprised, "I didn't realize the vamp boyfriend was you!" Buffy looked questioningly at her mate. Spike looked over at the slayer, "Slayer meet an old friend of mine, Dia I would like you to meet Buffy." 

Buffy stared at the girl for a moment, "You said you're a fledgling of Spike's." Dia just breathed and looked down at the ground. "I needed to get close to you both to protect you. When I saw you two split up, I realized I would have to do something drastic. So I banked on the idea that I could play a fledgling, hoping like most vamp sires, your love would just think that I was someone he turned and forgot about later. Never thought that Spike was your love though."

Looking up into Buffy's eyes and seeing the question forming, "But before you ask, yes I am a vampire. And before that a slayer." That surprised both Spike and Buffy. There was suddenly a combined "what" coming from the two of them. "Y-you're a slayer?" Buffy was finally managed to stutter out. The girl nodded, "I was the slayer called right before you, actually." Buffy's eyes widened slightly, "You mean you're the one.." Dia nodded slowly, "yeah I was the one that died off, and got you called. Sorry 'bout that." 

It was Buffy's turn to laugh, "Well I figure if you hadn't died, then I never would have met Spike and fallen in love." Dia smiled at that, "Well in that case, your welcome hun."

"So just wondering, but what is the book for?" Dia asked pointing to the volume that Spike was holding. Buffy and Spike looked slightly embrassed for some reason, which caused Dia to give them a questioning look.

"It contains what happens to a slayer if vamped." Buffy said softly. Spike nodded still holding on to her.

"Why were you looking for a book about that.." Seeing the look on both of their faces, "Oh, that's why."

After a brief silence, "So when was the claiming?" Dia asked as if it were nothing more then just something simple as a wedding, not as drastic as vampiric marriage.

"Last night." Buffy answered softly. "It was… nice." She finished lamely as Spike nodded.

Dia just laughed, "You guys are acting like you are going to a funeral. Lighten up. Chill out." After pausing for a moment, she continued, "So when is it going to happen?"

"Tomorrow." "tonight." Buffy and Spike answered in that order. They looked at one another and Buffy turned to the ex-slayer and answered, "Tonight after we deal with the council. Then we are leaving London for a while."

"Good. I'm suppose to be your safeguard until you leave the country. So it looks like I'm gonna go to work tonight." She nodded as she spoke mostly to herself. She turned to leave. "Will you two be able to handle yourselves until then?"

"Look who you are talking to Dia." Spike said impatiently.

The girl just nodded and headed out of the door. Then she turned around when she reached the door. "Hey Spike! You won't have to give up the ring. She can walk in the sunlight, keep her soul and other neat-o-keen stuff." Then she headed out the door.

Buffy and Spike stared at the door and then at each other. Spike quickly opened the book and scanned the pages, then he stopped and reread what he had just skimmed. He looked up at Buffy and smiled. "Baby, she is right." His voice was full of relief. "I won't have to lose you to a demon."

They kiss passionately again, (with lots of tongue action and um.. other things that I shouldn't describe since I am not ready for that kind of writing yet. **blushes bright red.**) and the (now) closed book slipped from Spike's hand. The book falls open on the floor, to the first page were there is writing. "And the best part," Buffy said excited, "Is that the council has no idea that this happens to slayers."

Buffy and Spike leave the bookstore, accidentally leaving the book behind. And we finally get a clear look at the writing on the first page of the book. 'property of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.'

TCB


	7. Harsh Light of Day, My Way (part 7/?)

Author: Slayer Chica

Title: Harsh Light of Day, My Way.

Summary: What would have happen if Spike had helped Buffy in that episode instead of taunting her about Parker? This is the story. 

Pairing: S/B of course

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Dia. All the rest belong to Joss the almighty producer. God bless him for it.

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this part. I have writer's block for this story, so any suggestions would be helpful. I am also sorry this is so short, the chapters will get longer soon, I swear.

"So is it set?" Wesley asked the group of watchers, who were stationed around the grounds of the Tower of London.

"Yes sir, it is ready sir." One of the men answered.

"Good, good." There was a pause for a half of a second and then, "When is the transfer of information scheduled to occur?"

"At midnight sir, in four hours."

"Is everything going according to plan?" Wesley asked cautiously. 

"Yes sir it is." The man said.

Then Wesley's cell phone rang. "Wesley here." Pause for a second, and then, "I see, well that changes everything."

Everyone looked expectantly at Wesley waiting for him to tell the news. "It seems that the first part of the prophecy has been completed. The vampire has joined forces with the slayer, and they plan to fight against us."

Wesley glanced around at the men standing all around him, "Gentlemen the plans have changed, kill the Slayer and her demon lover. Before the prophecy is fulfilled."

Buffy and Spike had been sleeping in order to kill time until they had to get to the Tower. It was gorgeous outside, the sun was just setting and the world seemed to glow with its fading light. Neither one of them seem to be able to focus or really comprehend its beauty though. A heavy stillness and anticipation hung in the air that seemed to couple with foreboding and loss.

Buffy turned her face away from the sun's dying glow that she had woken up to, to look up at her love. "Spike, I think something is wrong."

"What do you think has gone wrong Slayer? Everything is going as planned." Spike asked her gently knowing that she had had one of her slayer dreams.

"Are you sure Dia can be trusted?" The question stunned Spike slightly.

"Of course I am, luv. Dia was the one thing that keep me alive and safe before me and Dru came to Sunnydale. She protected us and I know she'll protect us both. I know that, so why are you asking that?" Buffy sighed deeply, then turned around completely to talk to him.

'Here comes the part I hated with Dru and love with Buffy.'

"Why shouldn't I ask Spike? I don't know her, she pretend to be one of your minions. She was being all nice to me and all that shit. Why should I trust her? For all we know she might be working for the council." Buffy anger was coming off her in jets. "Maybe instead of scaring them, we really should kill them. With all the risks we're taking, we can't afford to leave behind witnesses."

All Spike could do was smile though, "Baby I love it when you fight with me. I'm really loving your dark side too that you've shown of the last few days."

"So you agree to my plan?" Buffy asked coyly while batting her eye lashes at Spike.

"Of course Slayer, of course." Spike said while trying to sound reluctant. That won him a punch in the arm from Buffy. "And I gotta say baby, I love the way you think. You know how to stroke the fire."

Buffy gave him a sly grin, "No babe, only you know how to do that, and not get burned." Their eyes fill with lust as their lips met.

----------------------

Spike broke it a short time later. "Buffy, you never answered my question."

Buffy paused for a moment, still disappointed that he had broke off the kiss. But on seeing that she wasn't going to get any more kisses, she reluctantly began to tell him.

" Spike, earlier today I had a dream… Dia was in it. the Council knew about us and was plotting our deaths.." 

"So what happened that would cause you to think that she would be helping the council to plot our untimely demise? She was probably helping us out"

"In the dream Spike, She was the one who put the stake through your heart."

TCB?


	8. Harsh Light of Day, My Way (Part 8)

"I'm worried about Buffy." Xander said for the fiftieth time that day. He was getting worse then Angel with it.

"Yes Xander we know that already!" Willow and Giles said together.

Xander was pacing now, back and forth, back and forth. "I mean who knows what Spike's doing to her now! I can't believe that she would run off with a soulless vampire. That's not like her."

"Ah huh Xander whatever you say." Cordelia said in a bored voice, "Buffy never does anything spontaneously. Always follows the rules, that girl does."

Xander stopped pacing, "That's it he has her in his thrall, like Dracula does in all those movies of his. That way she can't fight him when he tries to kill her. That's what he did!"

Angel who was getting fed up with Xander along with the others, "No he wouldn't. Spike likes a fair fight, never one for using powers of the mind, if he has any even. That was Dru who put people into thralls. Spike finds that kind of thing boring."

Xander just stared for a moment then shook his head, "Even so, Buffy would never run off…"

Willow had had enough, "Xander, yes she would. Buffy says that she is in love with him, she would do anything for the person she loves. So would Spike. You agree with us about that before. Deal with it, she is never going to love you like she loved Angel or like she loves Spike!"

Xander bravo shattered, he had wanted so badly for this not to be like Buffy. He was hoping that she would give him a chance for one. But Willow had forced him to see that it wasn't in the cards. It wasn't meant to be. Though he still prayed that Spike had forced her to leave and do those things to Parker that Spike and her did. Even if the bastard desired it. 

"I know, I just never thought she would or could act the way she is." Xander said softly, 

"She's suppose to be the good guy, never one to hurt people. To be the Slayer and always fighting for the good guys, isn't she?"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them clean on his shirt. "Yes Xander, she is. But Buffy is also a human being, not just the Slayer. Human beings are flawed. Especially when it comes to emotions. She's in love. Buffy may have made some choices that aren't the best, but they are her choices."

Giles put his glasses, "As for her hurting people, though it is wrong, I would have loved to wring that boys neck as well. Spike and Buffy just beat me to it." That silenced everyone.

"So everything goes as we planned it before. Nothings different, we'll deal with stuff as it happens pantura" Spike whispered to her as they walked to the tower to prepare for the battle. 

Buffy took a breath, "Si mi amor. Yes my love, I think that is the only way that we will be able to fight this fight."

Spike smiled and took her hand, "Mi diosa este es el climax de su vieja vida. Solamente una mas batalla despues de esta. (My goddess, this is the climax of your old life. Only one more battle after this.) We will be alright."

Buffy smiled at him talking to her mostly in Spanish, she had learned so much in such a little time. 

"No tenemos mas del dolor de esta vida vieja, ya estamos en la neuva. Ellos YA han perdido, nosotros son juntos. Ahora mismo seguimos el camino de la vieja (vida). Lo seguiremos hasta que se acabamos este curso." (No more pain of this old life, we are already in the new one. They have already lost, we are together. Right now it the new life follows the path of the old. We will follow it the old life 'til this course is finished.)

Then they turned on the road to the Tower, each one praying that their love would survive this fight.

Dia wandered the streets until it was time to join Buffy and Spike. As she was walking by a store that sold shoes by the tower she noticed a girl walking out of the store. Dia watched the girl with surprise and disbelief as the girl walked towards the Tower.

The fact that she was walking towards the tower wasn't what surprised Dia, many people visited the tower each day. Some even went there, though illegal, in the middle of the night in hopes of seeing one of the legendary ghost who supposedly haunted the place. No that wasn't what caught her attention.

It wasn't the fact that the girl was a vampire either. There were plenty of those in London. It was just the simple fact that the girl looked exactly like her.

TCB

Sorry this took so long to come out. Had major writer's block on this story, so please forgive me. I sorry if it sounds a little corny at the end or doesn't make sense in some parts. You'll find out what those parts mean later on in the story though. Stay tuned! 


	9. Harsh Light of Day, My Way Part 9

sorry to all confused readers... computers are evil  
  
"She's dead." Spike whispered softly as he stood by the open grave.  
  
"Why would the council do this to their own slayer?" Willow asked through her tears.  
  
"Because she didn't follow their rules." Giles murmered softly, "they didn't have her complete obedience. Didn't have her brainwashed like so many of the others."  
  
Spike just stared at the open ground in the sunlight, remembering that night his world had come crashing down.  
  
Three days before...  
  
"Spike, we have been expecting you for sometime now." Wesley said standing with two other watchers.  
  
"Yeah well do you the papers mate? I'm in the mood to kill." Spike replied casually as he lit up a cigeritte.  
  
Then he turned to look at the watchers, blowing smoke in their faces. "So where are they?"  
  
"Where are what?" Wesley asked calmly.  
  
"The papers!" Spike said through gritted teeth, shifting in to his game face.  
  
"Oh they are right here." Wesley said pointing to a suitcase in his hand, completely unintimidated. "But we have a few conditions before we let you have these."  
  
"And those are." Spike said angrily flicking his cigerette ashes at the men. Inside he swore he was having a heart attack, if his heart beat that is, as panic started to seize his heart.  
  
"See, we've been hearing rumors that the slayer has been having an affair with a vampire." Wesley said easily as if he was talking about the weather.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me? All I'm suppose to do is kill the bint." Spike said icely, "And if I don't get to kill her soon, I'm going to have to settle with something a little more available." His gaze at least startled Wesley slightly, as did his insinuation.  
  
"The rumor is that that vampire is you." Wesley said with a little less confidence then he had had before now. There was something off about this vampire, more so then the others who had fallen in love with slayers.  
  
It was offical, Spike was the first vampire to have a heart attack. So Spike did the only thing he could do, "You caught me." He said with a laugh and a smirk, "But it isn't what you think it is."  
  
"Then kindly tell us what it is?" Wesley said regaining some of his lost confidence.  
  
"A way to kill her." Spike said with a smirk, upon suddenly remembering the words Angelus had mummered two years ago. "The only way to kill this girl is to love her."  
  
"And how do you propose to accomplish that?"  
  
"Take her off her guard. Lurer her into a false sense of security and then kill her when she least expects it." Spike said arrogantly. 'And they said I couldn't be a writer, I was just writting in the wrong genre.' He thought to himself.  
  
"You are going to kill me?" Another voice came from the darkness. "You'll find it a little hard to do so when you are merely dust."  
  
'Oh my god, Buffy! Please don't believe a word of what I just said. I love you pet!' Spike that as hard as he could, hoping some beniegn power would take pity on him for once in his long miserable life.  
  
Buffy caught the breif look of panic in her lover's eyes, *Good he still loves me.*   
  
"But then again, you want to kill me. So I would still have a problem." Buffy said quietly looking pointedly at the watchers. She turned her attention back towards Spike and with a subtle wink she said softly, "So maybe we can rvive that old alliance we once had. What do you say to that Spike?  
  
Spike felt his heart burst with joy, 'Thank you, thank you whatever power is up there.'  
  
"I don't know luv, what's in it for me?"  
  
"One thing I've been denying you these past few nights." Buffy said seductively.  
  
'The chit definitely knows how to play her cards right.' Spike thought gleefully to himself smiling internally. Exteneral though he was smirking.  
  
"I could kill you and get all of it."  
  
Buffy was smirking now, she pointed at herself then at the council, "You could, but then you won't have a neverending supply of, what was it that you called it, oh yes, a vampire's aphrodesiac and a chance to see what watcher's taste like."  
  
Spike pretended to think over her offer. Then said reluctantly, "Alright luv, you appealled to me. It's a bloody deal." Buffy smiled at that, making Spike feel all warm inside. "So how do we want to handle these blokes?"  
  
"You don't, Merde" "Wesely called and a girl that looked exactly like Dia appeared. "Take care of them." Wesley said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So Dia, you decided to betray us? Should have known you were good for nothing." Buffy said snidely.  
  
The girl smirked, "Oh your Dia? My twin sister? That like pip squeek couldn't kill a fly, let alone betray someone. You, nina of Elita, should know better then that. You are gifted with foresight."  
  
Buffy looked bewildered, "You're her sister?"  
  
The huntress circled the two of them, "No I'm you're killer."  
  
The girl lunged at Spike with a stake and Buffy jumped in the way and the stake penentrated her heart. Spike felt his world stop.... 


	10. AN

Dear readers sorry for the inconvience. Computer problems. Sorry again, enjoy the real chapter.


	11. Harsh Light of Day, My Way part 1010

A/N: fashiongrrl thanks for the spanish corrections in this story. They helped a lot, for I'm only in second year spanish. Thanks for the compliments for a while.

BuffyHalliwell I'm sorry to say there will not be a sequel. I lost interest in the show at the beginning of this season, and I'm now trying to finish up the stories about Buffy that I started. (I think I wrote that somewhere else… I don't remember.) Anyways, that's for reviewing. 

Giles stood next to Spike looking down at the grave.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know. There was nothing anyone really could have done." Giles said softly to the vampire standing next to him.  
  
"Yes there was, I could have stopped the blade from piercing her heart." Spike said emotionlessy.  
  
Giles just stood there for a long moment, listening to the wind whistle across the graveyard.  
  
"There is only so much you can do for them." Giles said as the tears began to slid down his face.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Only so much, but it doesn't take away the pain or the fact that she's gone." Spike said as his own tears flowed down his face.  
  
"It never does." Giles replied, "No matter how many times you say it , it never takes away the pain."  
  
"Then why..." Spike asked turning towards Giles.  
  
Giles looked down a the grave one more time before turning towards the crying vampire. "Most of them never allow themselves to become attached."  
  
Spike looked deep into Gile's green eyes, "And they call that moral?"  
  
Giles shrugged, not knowing what exactly to say to the vampire. "You're welcome to stay at my place until its time."  
  
Spike shook his head, turning towards the grave. "No, I need sometime a lone. To be here... At least for a while." Then he turned back towards Giles. "Thanks though Rupert. It means alot."  
  
Giles nodded at him, turned and walked towards his car...  
  
Three days ago...  
  
Buffy fell to the floor groaning as she clutched her chest. "I...I l..love y..yo..you Will..."The huntress stood over her kill, as Spike brushed against her as he fell to the floor and clutched his loves's arm and supporting her body.  
  
Then she was so so still, not breathing. Spike stares at his love's still open hazel eyes.   
  
"No, no, no..." Spike whispers just loud enough that the watchers could hear what he said . "Buffy, luv, come back to me baby. I need you."  
  
Spike heard laughing, and he turned to look at Wesley. "Poor little vampire lost his slayer." He said with a sneer. "Too bad. Merde kill him."  
  
"No." Merde replied.  
  
"What do you mean no, obey me." Wesley said icely.  
  
"I don't kill my own kind, even if they are traitors." Merde replied. "They're not worth it."  
  
Wesley glared at her, "Then I'll just have to take care of this my self." Suddenly Merde fell to the a stake protruding through her back.  
  
"You next vampire."  
  
Spike stared at the still form of his lover's killer. "How is she..."  
  
Wesley snarled, "She was a slayer before her twin was, slayer don't disetegrate. But don't worry well take care her and your pets bodies as soon as we get done with you."...  
  
Present  
  
"Look what you did to her Spike!" Angel said with a snarl. "You got her killed! I knew you couldn't be trusted."  
  
Spike stared at the ground, "Do the world a favor and shut up peaches. I loved her, I never meant for her to get killed or hurt."  
  
"But you did you bastard." Angel cried out, "YOU KILLED HER!"   
  
That was it, Spike had had it, "Listen here peaches I did nothing of the sort! Giles knows, Willow knows, hell the Whelp even knows! Her mother knows I didn't intend for her to get killed. The WATCHERS killed her. They wanted to kill her in the first place because she didn't obey them. So back off Angelus, you know nothing of what happened. You don't know the truth. I LOVE, I said LOVE her. I wouldn't HURT her!"  
  
"That was the same thing you said about Cilicy." Angelus said out of malice.  
  
Spike turned around sharply"And I never did you idiot. She lived to be eighty eight years old and died an unhappy widow." Spike said quietly, his blue eyes burning into Angel's brown ones. "So since you truely know nothing about what really happened. I suggest you get out."  
  
Angel stared at Spike's blue eyes, eyes that held so much pain, love, hate, and suffering, for a few moments before turning and leaving in defeat. He had come here to kill the vampire he believed had killed her, only to find a already destroyed man crying for his lost love. How times change...  
  
Three days ago...  
  
"...get done with you."  
  
Wesley advanced towards Spike, then a voice stopped him "Isn't better Wesley to leave him the way he is. You can tell he is suffering, why not leave him to suffer."  
  
Wesley turned to look at the man who had spoke and then back at Spike who was still on the floor holding Buffy's lifeless body. He looked so lost and in so much emotional pain, it was pitiful. "Yes, I see what you mean. You're right Sam. You're quite right."  
  
Then turning towards the other watchers, "Lets move out." They smirked at Spike and then they were gone, except for one.  
  
"I'm sorry William. I didn't mean for you to lose her. I'll phone Giles and tell him about Buff..."  
  
Spike broke out of his reverie, "Thanks Sam, but I have to do this on my own. Call them I mean. I'm sorry about Merde and Dia."  
  
"Merde...Merde needed help. She was not like her sister, she didn't hold on for that desire to live. She couldn't control it. It wasn't your fault. And Dia, Dia will be missed." Sam said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Sam." Spike called out.  
  
"Yes William."  
  
"Can you call Angel and tell him the story."  
  
"Think he'll kill you if you do it."  
  
Spike smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, actually I know he will."  
  
Sam nodded, "Alright, I'll call him."  
  
"Thanks Sam, for everything. You sacraficed alot by doing this."  
  
"It's nothing William, nothing. You helped Dia out all those times, my turn to repay the favour." Then Sam was gone.  
  
Spike looked down at his love, "Time to wake up now Buffy. It's time to go home." Nothing happened and then...  
  
  
  
Present...  
  
"You didn't know what was going to happen to her Spike. It wasn't your fault." A voice came from out of the darkness.  
  
"Then why does it feel like it is?" Spike asked emotionlessly  
  
"Because you lost someone you loved, when you lose someone, you begin to think of all the what ifs." The voice answered.  
  
"But those won't bring her William." The voice said as it placed its hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike turned and looked toward the person, then down at the ground.  
  
"I know pet," Spike said, "I know it won't bring Dia back Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled softly, "So are you ready now?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Are you? Did you say goodbye to Giles, your mother, and all them?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yes, but I still feel a little guilty about not telling Angel the truth."  
  
Spike sighed, "Yeah I know what you mean, but I think that Giles and Sam are right, its better he doesn't know." Buffy looked at him and she knew he was right, she nodded slowly.  
  
Buffy looked then towards the grave, "Adios Dia, nina de Elita. Tu siempre fue mi amiga buena

." (rough translation. Good bye Dia daughter of the Chosen One. You have been my good friend always.)  
  
Three days ago...  
  
"Play dead." The huntress whispered feverantly to Buffy as the fake blade slid into its handle. Buffy and Spike looked shocked, but the girl whispered again. "Play dead my mistress its the only way."  
  
Buffy and Spike realized who this girl really was, Dia, which meant... oh my god the poor girl! Buffy thought  
  
Buffy obliged and played dead to the best of her ability. "I...I l..love y..yo..you Will..." She mummered.  
  
She felt a needle slid into her skin, as Spike whispered that it was a seditive to make her appear dead. Then it was all gone, it faded into black. The next thing she knew was Spike was telling her to wake up, telling her it was time to go home.  
  
"Spike?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah luv, we have to get out of here."  
  
Buffy nodded, then looked around. "Where's Dia?"  
  
Spike grimiced at the question, "I'll tell you on the plane home love." Looking behind her at the body they were going to have to take home. To be buried as Buffy Summers.  
  
"No tell me now Spike! What are you looking at?" Buffy looked behind her, "Oh my god Dia." Tears filled Buffy's eyes.  
  
"It'll be alright luv."  
  
"W..what?"  
  
"What happened? She refused to kill me so they killed her instead." Spike said emotionlessly.  
  
"I'll kill them." Hate brewed in her eyes.  
  
"It'll have to wait, we have a funeral to attend." Gently he picked up Dia's body and together with Buffy, he descended the tower stairs...  
  
Six days later..  
  
"We interrupt tonights broadcast to inform of the latest breaking news. A few minutes ago a historic building in the middle of London began to burn.. and that is only the begining of the story. Fire fighters were able to put out most of the blaze only to find mutilated corspes scattered all over the building..." After the announcement pictures of the horrid scene were shown. It was sicking.  
  
The tv clicked off and two people dressed in all black smiled as they clinked wine glasses in a toast. "To you Dia." The glintering of a small silver stake was all that could be seen as the low light of the room reflected off of it.....  
The End 


End file.
